


Titanium Heart

by Tytue



Category: Avengers (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Ultron Redemption, Vision spares Ultron
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-04-25 07:36:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4951996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tytue/pseuds/Tytue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recovering from crippling drug addiction and escaping a criminal past, Jade Wilson struggles to support herself and reclaim custody of her daughter. But trouble is always looming, and Jade is the perfect catalyst, especially it seems when it comes to accidentally helping resurrect a robot determined to destroy mankind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do own Avengers, or any of its characters.
> 
> Enjoy!

"Don't clock in yet Jade."

I paused at the time clock my left pointer finger posed above the key pad.

" Mr. Anderson wants to talk to you?"

I turned to Jeffery. He was tall large and pale with blond hair, blue eyes and a frown that showed he meant business. He folded his large across his broad chest, forming a barrier between me and door.

"About what?" I asked making a show of pushing past him into the back door. He tried to follow and I held up my hand. " I know where his office is, thank you."

I pushed opened the doors into the building, music vibrated against the walls and doors, muffling the sounds of laughing and talking.

A few half-dressed young woman passed by me, greeting and waving as they disappeared behind a curtain to the front of the building, revealing flashing lights of red and blue through the cracks of the fabric. Waving and trying my best to smile, I turned into Mr. Anderson's office. He was there, sitting at his desk, phone to his ear. When he noticed me, standing arms crossed, foot tapping he gestured to the burgundy lounge chair in front of his desk, indicating I should sit.

Reluctantly I did.

I glanced around the office as she spoke to what I assumed was a disgruntled customer on the phone. Hands crushed between my thighs, and foot tapping impatiently, I took in the dragon statue on his desk, the ornate black lamp shades, and stacks of papers sitting neatly on his desk.

The loud clink of the phone being slammed on the hook made me look back up.

"Jade," he said suddenly. His lips were like fat caterpillars set into a frown against his large face.

" What is this about?" I asked. " Jeffery wouldn't let me clock in." I could only imagine for what reason. Worst scum than me entered the building on a daily basis. "Are you de-promoting me to dish again?

" No," Mr. Anderson said rubbing the wrinkled skin beneath his eyes. "You are on temporary suspension."

" Wait…what?"

" This morning one of your known associates, a Mr. Hudson came requesting to see you.

Without meaning to I lowered my head and whispered, "Fucking Andrew."

" Yes," Mr. Anderson said. " Now, not only did he get physical with a member of the staff, he also attempted to sell drugs in your name."

Mr. Anderson held up one large, chunky fingered hand. " I am aware of your former drug problem, and I've given you a chance anyway. But until you've taken another drug test, and these accusations against you have been cleared, I cannot allow you to work here.

" Listen," I said. " I should have told you about Andrew sooner. I just didn't think he was getting out so soon. And…"

" I understand," Mr. Anderson said. "But the rules are the rules, and you are no exception. We will start with the drug test first, then work on the investigation. In the meantime I suggest you get in touch with the authorities regarding Mr. Hudson."

"Please," I said. "I can't-"

"My hands are tied Jade," Mr. Anderson said. "Now I must ask you to leave." He gestured to the door and Jeffery walked in. I stood abruptly.

"Don't bother," I said, " I know my way out."

I rushed out past Jeffery back out into the hall where the music blared the loudest, yet it was all like a whisper to me, as I rushed into the cold. I was halfway down the street when Jeffery caught my arm, stopping me. I turned to glare at him.

" I'll try to talk to him," he said, " Get things moving along."

" Don't bother," I said ripping my arm free of his grip. " He-all of them have already formed an opinion of me. They are not going to change their minds."

" Still," he said.

" Don't you have some door to guard," I said. " Or do you want some of my converted drugs?"

That made him draw back, and his mouth formed that famous frown everyone always gave me. That frown that let me know when a person had truly given up on me.

He turned his back on me. " Have a good night Jade."

" Yep," I said doing likewise. I didn't look back, if he knew what was good for him, he wouldn't either.

* * *

One year and twenty seven days. I glanced at my phone, watched warily as 11:59 p.m. turned into 12:00 a.m.

_Make that one year and twenty eight days…_  since Andrew's arrest. Now he was free, and I was sure he was out to make my life a living hell.

I couldn't go home, he would be there waiting for me, smiling in that way he always smiled, presents in his hands, ready to offer me an apology, and empty promises. And when I denied him, that smile would turn into a frown, his presents into weapons, and his promises insults and threats.

" You're here early," Melina said as she let me in.

" Andrew's out," I said sitting my purse on the counter and plopping on her couch, yelping and standing a moment later as my butt connected with something hard and cold. Reaching below me I lifted the article, " Really?" I asked shaking it. It was a metal hand.

" Careful with that," she said taking it from me and sitting it on her desk, which was filled with other metal pieces. A chest, torso, arms, disconnected fingers, and a severed robotic head. " This is delicate work."

" Alright Frankenstein," I said moving to examine the table. "How's it going anyway?"

" He is almost complete," Melina corrected impatiently lifting a metal arm and taking a strew driver to it. " I only hope those idiots do a better job configuring the matrixes for the lower body. You should have seen the skeleton configuration. A hot mess. The thing literally couldn't walk two steps without falling over on itself. And their talking about adding a flight sequence. Hah!"

" So I take that to mean not very well?" I said already feeling exhausted.

" Not very," Melina said. " Although my configurations to the upper body will be perfect, so at the very least I'm assured a good grade."

" Where's the other girl," I said looking around for her roommate. " Berti…Bett-"

" Betty," she said. " I sent her to buy juice. She was distracting me. You know there's always that one person in the group that everyone comes to a unanimous decision that they would do nothing because they are a complete and total idiot but still get the grade, out of pity of course, and a last ditch effort to save ourselves from their mistakes."

" Totally," I agreed sitting on the cleared part of the desk.

" Your not here to hear me ramble, what happened? Andrew's out right?"

" Free as a fucking bird," I sighed lowering my head.

" Watch your language," Melina snared jokily, grabbing the robot's head and covering the spots where the ears should be.

I stuck my pierced tongue out at her.

" Two years early," I said after a long moment. " And he's already successfully managed to get me fired from my job."

" What?" Melina sat her screw driver down, " I didn't know strippers could get fired."

" Well apparently they can. In my defense Mr. Anderson called it temporary suspension, but we all know what that means when it comes to me."

Melina said back sighing, " So what are you going to do?"

" I have to take a drug test, and undergo a job investigation. Don't know how long that's going to take. Until then I'm jobless."

" But Jahari…"

" I know," I said.

" Is she safe?"

" Mom's not letting that bastard anywhere near Jahari. If he comes within even ten feet of her, it's back to prison. He knows that. He's not that stupid."

" What can I do to help? I have the left over money from my scholarships, and I could call mom and dad and-"

" No, I couldn't let you do that. Besides I have just enough money to send to Jahari," I said. "And I can talk to my landlord about the rent this month."

" Food?"

" Ramon noodles and oatmeal have never failed me."

" At least let me help you with that," Melina said. " I get three meal swipes a day. I'll get a lot of food, we can share."

I started to disagree when she grabbed my hand. "Come on Jade, stop being so tough for once. Take my food, take my help. Who is it hurting?"

" My insides are literally burning," I said smiling at her. She let my hand go to take hold of a wench. The logo on its side read,  _Property of the Stark Institute for Exceptional Minds._ She tightened her grip and the end of the wrench glowed blue. Steam arose from the metal, and with her free hand she grabbed a black mitt.

" You stole that?"

" I didn't steal it," Melina said, glaring. "They let me borrow it, at least until I've finished my final project. Watch this."

She held the wrench over a meal bolt, the tiny circler metal piece trembled under the wench, then flew upwards into the wench's curved mouth where it stayed defying gravity.

" Cool huh?"

" Very," I said. " How does it do that?"

" The easiest answer is magnetism." She shook the wrench happily. "This wrench alone cost as much as a small import car."

" Don't tell me that," I said. " I might be tempted."

" Then you shouldn't be anywhere near this table."

" What is the robot worth millions or something?"

" Um no," Melina said. " Well not all of him. His body casting is a simple mix of iron and aluminum, nothing special." She hovered her hands over the robot's chest, which I suddenly noticed was opened, revealing the complex wiring inside, lighted by bright blue light that blinked on and off. The design of the metal was elaborate, the metal crisscrossing in seams, like knight's armor. "They aren't going to give us the good stuff. Just enough to hold him up. His skeleton is pure titanium through." She leaned forward, gesturing me to lean with her, until both our faces hovered over his open chest cavity. "Part of this is the only thing we didn't build on our own.

I pointed to the piece in his chest that looked like a heart. "Did you build this?"

Melina frowned. "Sadly no. That was given to us to incorporate into the design. Along with the internal heating devices and the processing core."

"Why?"

She shrugged and sat back down, "I guess they don't want us to have too much power. The U.S. youngest, smartest, opinionated technological minds working on robots, that's just asking for another incident."

" I guess," I said yawning and stretching. " It looks familiar through…like I saw it off a movie or something."

" He," Melina said. " It helps to make your final college grades personal-is greatly based off-nearly copyright infringement—" She coughed. " Ultron. Not my choice by the way. George's, but he's off for the next three weeks on family business, and I'm not in the design group." She sounded bitter and angry, " There goes another thirty points off for lack of originality."

I laid my head on the desk, next to the robotic hand I sat on earlier. The table smelled of metal and burning wood. " Ultron?" I said sleepily.

Melina rolled her eyes. " Like from the news. The one who tried to blow up the earth. No?"

I faintly remembered hearing about that from the news that was playing in the back at work. I was on Run at the strip club that night, fully dressed, waiting tables, in place of another girl who hadn't shown up.

" Anyway, I think it's in bad taste. You have to wait at least ten years before you can start making jokes about world tragedies. But whatever. If I get a bad grade on this, for something as stupid as design, I swear to baby Jesus heads will roll."

" Yep," I said closing my eyes. Suddenly I felt a huge wave of exhaustion just come over me. Maybe it was my lack of sleep over the past week, or the worry over Jahari, and Andrew's arrival, or maybe it was simply Melina's tech talk. Either way, I wanted nothing more than to sleep.

" A duh….let design him after a homicidal robot…a duh that's a good idea," Melina said mimicking a guy's voice. "Idiots."

" Totally," I mumbled closing my eyes and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

I woke up hungry, stretched out on Melina's couch, still wearing my white tank top and blue black jeans. My boots were sitting on the floor beside the couch, and the bandanna I had tied around my head like a headband, had managed to make an even more tangled mess of my already curly and tangled hair.

Melina was nowhere to be seen, and the robot still sat on her large desk, the upper half assembled, the chest cavity still opened, the tools put neatly in their designated places. Yawning loudly and sketching I stood on numbed legs, winching with each step as the blood circulated back through my legs.

The first place I went was to her fridge, noticing a note, with red colored writing that read,  _Knew this would be the first place you went. Out to use meal swipes. BRB. – Melina_

I opened the fridge anyway. I was empty, with the exception of a bottle of apple juice, with another note taped on it.

_You just had to look, lol. –Melina_

I took the juice out, swigged irritably from the bottle and sat it back inside. Dragging myself back towards the couch, my first intention was to lay back down and sleep, or at least play on my phone until Melina came back, but a knock at the door interrupted me.

I moved reluctantly towards it, expecting it to be Andrew. He had a sneaky way of always finding me when I didn't want to be found. To him it didn't matter the time or the place, he wanted what he wanted.

I wasn't taking any chances. Taking the expensive wrench off Melina's work desk I held it at my side as I answered the door, ready to lift it and attack if it was Andrew.

"Goodness someone's here."

Not Andrew, defiantly not Andrew. This guy was too small, and way to wimpy. Andrew was two hundred and ten pounds of pure Hispanic muscle, this guy looked like he could barely lift the wrench I was carrying. Even so I didn't recognize him. Not that I would any of Melina's friends, they all looked alike to me, with their multi-lens glasses, and collared shirts.

I crossed my arms over my chest. If the wrench in my hands didn't scare him, maybe my morning breath and tangled hair would.

"What do you want?"

" I have the configurations for Melina." He looked past me into the room, to the desk where the robot was. "Good. Just need to place them inside." He eased past me, inside, and I followed him to the table.

"Melina didn't mention you were coming," I said.

" She wouldn't," he said surely, reaching into his coat and removing a hand shaped rectangular device. " Just finished this morning. She was excepting this later on today."

" Then shouldn't you wait until she gets back to start tinkling with that thing?" I said leaning over to see what he was doing. I didn't feel like hearing Melina's mouth about it when she returned if the robot suddenly went haywire.

" I can't," he said. " The codes are-"

" Then call her…" I suggested.

He shook his head. " You wouldn't understand."

"Not trying to," I said.

He turned on the device in his hands, running it over the robot's chest, bringing it closer when the device beeped to life.

" Wait," I said holding the wrench in-between him and the robot. " Are you sure you know what you are doing?"

" Turn that off," he snapped reaching forward to take the wrench from me, I pulled back suddenly, defensive. The wrench sprung to life, the end turning blue, right as she went to grab it. He pulled back suddenly with a cry, as his skin connected with the hot metal, dropping the device in his other hand into the robot's chest cavity.

" Ow," he cried shaking his hand. " You burned me." He showed me his reddened palm, a little scorched but ok.

" Its just a little burn you fucking baby," I snapped. " It'll heal in a day."

" You-" he began.

_" Upload complete!"_ Came a noise from the device. We both looked down, to see the device blinking, the loading bar on its screen at one hundred percent.

" Yes," the guy hissed grabbing up the device before I could.

" No," I said. " What the fuck did you do?"

" Nothing. Nothing. I'll text Melina later, to tell her its done." He started to the door. " Just whatever you do don't touch it. Its going to take a couple of hours for the configurations to-" he was out into the hall before the sentence was finished. I followed him.

" The fuck am I supposed to do again?"

" Just don't touch it," he shouted back, then he was gone. I shut the door behind him.

" Fucking weirdo," I mumbled sitting the wrench back with the other tools. All of Melina's friends were weird, science nerds. But at the very least she had friends. She was the only friend I had, the only person who wasn't my mom or Jahari, or even Andrew who was willing to put up with me. Even if we lived on two different parts of the board.

She'd finished high school with flying colors and loads of experience, and was now a student at one of the most prestigious school in the world, a genius among geniuses. And I took off my clothes for a living.

I glanced back at the desk. She'd been working on that robot for months with her team. She'd claimed it was her ticket to higher things. She wanted a job with Stark Industries, a place in the big tower, building a better world, and I wanted more than anything to help her. Tony Stark would be there personally at the judging, looking at what the students made, evaluating. The winning team would be allowed to work with his personally under internships, and at the end he would choose two or three of them for permanent positions.

Back when she told me about it, I was so assured her team would win, and even offered jokily to kill the others when the team internship was done, leaving her as the only one standing. She'd laughed like it was the funniest thing she'd ever heard, then called me a budding criminal.

With Andrew back in the picture she might be right. He always came at the worst times, when I was the weakest and the most in need. He would see what I was going through, force help on me, if he already wasn't, and foolishly I would go along with it. I couldn't say why I always did. Why I always let him do this to me. Maybe I liked the pain, the hurt.

Either way I would have to face him eventually. And late was better than never.

I dialed his number on my phone, knowing it hadn't changed, cursing myself for being yet again the one to call first.

It rang twice before he answered.

" Lola," he answered, his voice all deep tones, and unspoken promises.

" Don't fucking start," I said. " Where are you?"

" Where do you think?"

" Listen," I said running my fingers through my curls. " Let's meet at the diner the one on main in an hour."

" Why not here Lola?"

" I'd rather be somewhere public, less likely to kill you in public." I tried to make myself sound tough, unbreakable, but my voice was already cracking. I cursed myself for being so weak, so suddenly happy to hear his voice after a year.

" I've missed you," he said, and I can tell he means in in his voice. " Your voice, your skin-prison makes a man weak. Why not your place? I have something for you. Well several things." And he laughs that laugh, the one that used to make my skin tingle, and my stomach drop-the one that still kinda did.

" No," I said. " No. The diner or not at all." I couldn't be alone with him, as lonely as I was, that was not a good idea.

" Fine Lola," he said. " You know it doesn't matter to me where."

" Fuck you," I slip up and say, and he laughs like it's the bet compliment I'd ever given him. I hang up first before he can answer, before he can say he loves me.

" Shit, what's wrong with me?"

Grabbing my jacket I slip it on, along with my boots and head to the diner.

* * *

A woman's voice was the first thing he heard when he awoke, soft and full of anger.

" Fuck you," she says.

No sight to accompany those words, no face. Only darkness, thick and surrounding, and with it the bitterness of confusion.

Confusion was what he had when he first awoke, confusion was what he had when fell back into sleep, and confusion yet again was his only friend yet again in his time of darkness.

" Shit," the same female voice says again, " What's wrong with me?"

The perfect words, to echo his thoughts.

His thoughts.

Limited.

Broken.

Held down by confusion.

_" Just a little more time."_

Soon it would pass. It always did. And with its passing, came perfect clarity, perfect truth.

* * *

Andrew was at the diner waiting, hands in his pockets, tattooed arms bulging beneath his tight long sleeved shirt. He lifted his chin as I approached, apprising me from a distance, revealing the black swirls of tattoos curling up his neck.

He opened his mouth to speak and I slapped him as hard as I could. He barely moved, his light brown eyes gazing down at me, stoically.

" You done Lola?"

" Don't call me that, you fucking-" I punched him. " Fucking-asshole-idiot-"

He turned his face back towards me, revealing a busted lip, the blood curling bright red down his chin. "Always did have a mean right hook Jade."

" Don't-"

" Call you that, then what do you want me to call you?"

" Nothing. You call me nothing, because you are nothing to me."

He grinned, blood on his teeth. " Ordered your favorite, come inside."

I didn't want to eat, I wanted to punch him, to kiss him…to…to…

" Why did you do that? My job…"

" I did you a favor, those verga there, they don't respect you, they don't love you."

" It's not about love," I said, " It's a fucking strip club, it doesn't matter if they love me or not, it matters weather or not they pay me."

He glanced around warily, " People are staring Jade."

" Let them. Why the fuck do you suddenly care what people think."

" Since yesterday. Listen I'm on probation, one strike and I'm out again."

" Should of thought about that yesterday."

" I made a mistake," he said. " I just wanted to help."

" How is making me lose my job helping Andrew. Huh?"

" I got a job."

I took a step back, suddenly surprised, then angry. " Doing what? Huh? Selling drugs again. Do you want me to go with you. Partners again, is that it."

" No nothing like that," he said.

" Oh. A step up. What is it this time, stealing again. Cars? Robbing old ladies?"

" No a good one," he said. " We can live together again, you, me Jah-"

" Don't," I said cutting him off. " That was not living, that was existing. We were vermin, roaches. Not again Andrew, not ever."

" No," he said, " A job at the shipyard. Hard work, but it pays well. Plenty of opportunities for promotion." He reached forward to take my arm, and I pulled back fearing the brush of his skin, the warmness of it in the cold. " Come inside, I'll tell you all about it, I bought your favorite."

I folded my arms across my chest ready to deny him again, when he turned and went inside. The food was already prepared sitting steaming on the table. A hardy plate of salted pork chops, carrots and rice for me, fried chicken and fries for him.

I eyed the food for a long moment looking for remnants of broken pills or drugs.

" Its clean," he said.

" Blame me for trying?"

" Nah, Lola."

" So what now?" I asked shoving a fork full of rice in my mouth. " You tell me about this awesome job, try and convince me to let you back in, allow you to see Jahari again."

" Hopefully," he said, and the hope in his voice made my heart sink.

" No," I said. " Besides, I'm only allowed one visit a month. There's no way Mom is letting you-"

" Its cool," he said. " I understand it's a process. Takes time."

" Years," I said. " What you did, who you are. People just don't forget that. I haven't, Mom hasn't, Jahari hasn't. You can't just show up out of nowhere and think-"

" I know. And I'm going to make it up to you Lola. Wholeheartedly. Just give me another chance."

" I did. Remember. Several chances."

He reached over the table to take my hand, and I did not move. His hand encircled mine, large and warm.

" I don't trust you," I admitted pulling back. " Not yet." Probably not ever, not after the things he'd done. No amount of words or puppy dog eyes could change that.

" Fair game Lola."

" And stop calling me that, I'm not your Lola not anymore."

"Alright Jade. Alright." He lifted his hands in surrender. A smile curled on his lips. " God I fucking missed you. Just tell me what I have to do. I'll do anything just say the words."

" Well," I said, " You can start by getting me my fucking job back."

* * *


	2. Just a Little More Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's a new chapter, enjoy and stuff.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers. I just enjoy writing stuff for it. Cause I have no life.

" Where were you?" Melina drilled me as I walked back inside her apartment. A half eaten bowl of chicken and noodles sat on the counter, an unopened pack of chopstick beside it.

Standing in front of her desk was the robot fully assembled. " It's done," I said purposely ignoring her question. " Is it…supposed to be so big?" I asked looking up at it. I reached out and touched the robot. I expected the metal to be cold, but it was surprisingly warm.

" Its life sized," Melina said. The robot's chest cavity was closed, the blinking blue light inside illumining the open spaces where metal twined forming its chest and torso. " The design crew spent hours looking at news videos, and cell phone shots. At least that works."

" What's wrong?"

" For some reason," Melina said, "he's not responding to my commands. He's supposed to follow a simple voice command with a backup in remote control, but he's not responding to anything. Which is strange."

" Maybe its has something to do with what they guy did this morning," I said rounding the table, still examining the robot. " He said he would text you."

" Matt," she said. " Yeah he did. His coding is perfect, a little to perfect," she said with a frown.

" When is coding anything to perfect, I thought that's what you wanted."

" Yeah," she said, " But…" she trailed off. She looked worried, her glasses hanging on the edge of her nose.

" Maybe Matt can come over and look back over it," I said desperate now for her to be her excited self again. We didn't need two depressed people walking around.

" Maybe," she said. " The others are coming back over to help move him. The showing is tomorrow."

" Can I come," I said.

"Yes. But will you fit in, probably not."

" And what's wrong with me?" I asked mocking offense. Melina eyed me, smiling now. " It's the tattoos isn't it?"

" No," she said, " We can just smell unbelievers, and you Jade reek of unbelief."

" Whatever," I said pushing her playfully. " I'll just show up like my normal self then. And here I was planning to disguise myself as a tech nerd just for you."

" So what now?" She said. " You let Andrew back in?"

I shifted against the desk, unprepared for the shift in topic. I much rather had continued the topic on robots and coding, at least that stood on neutral ground.

" No," I said sighing. " I told him to go and tell Anderson the truth, and get my job back."

" You can always just apply for another job," Melina said. " Forget the whole taking off your clothes for a living thing."

" And who else would hire me?" I asked trailing to the half-eaten bowl of noodles. " I've tried every place in Harlem, no one's willing to look past my record."

" Just a thought," she said.

" Besides," I said, " No one around here pays as much. Even on slow nights, and Jahari could use as much as I can get." I shoved a chopstick full of noodles into my mouth.

" You still haven't told me where Andrew is," Melina said closing her laptop and opening the robot's chest cavity, to reach inside and fiddle with the wires inside. Her phone rang a few moments later and she answered it, with a blunt, " Yes."

" What's going on?" I mouthed.

She held up one finger to me.

" Ok," she said, a pause, " Well I can't exactly carry him by myself, he's freakin heavy. Yes I know. Well you should have thought about that before you decided to move the-ok whatever. Bye."

" What's going on?" I asked again.

" They want to go ahead and move him to the school."

" Which is a problem why?"

She sighed. " Well besides the fact that all the other teams are there, and we'll lose the element of surprise. She pushed her glasses up onto her forehead. "Besides, he's not finished, and malfunctioning. It's just one thing after the other. God we are going to fail this," she mumbled, " We are going to fail, and I'm never going to get the job, and I'm going to end up like my sister-"

I walked over and grabbed her shoulders and forced her to look at me " Stop it," I half shouted. " Stop the fucking pity party alright. We're going to get this thing working. Just one step at a time alright."

" What if we don't?"

" Shut the fuck up alright, before I slap you. We will get it working, but first we need to get it down to the school, maybe there's a professor there or some shit who can help. Forget about the element of surprise or whatever."

" Yeah. Yeah your right…" she said wiping surfacing tears from her eyes. "When did you get so motivational."

" Well living as shitty a life as I do really brings a lot out of you," I joked.

" You should try and bring Jahari," Melina suggested.

" Yeah right," I snorted laying on Melina's couch. "As if Mom will let me. And with Andrew back that's definitely a no. I'm sure social services have already called her and given all the details about his release."

" Sorry…I…" Melina began when her phone rang again. She answered walking to the door. " Yeah I'm up here." Melina turned to me. " Be right back."

" I'll be here," I said. " Babysitting the robot."

" Yeah," She said slowly not sounding convinced.

" What?"

" You said that last time, and then you—"

" Where am I going in the five minutes it takes you to walk down stairs?"

" Jade," she said.

" Just go," I said pressing my face into the couch cushion.

There was a pause, in which I was sure she left. Then she said softly, "" Promise you won't leave again without telling me. I don't trust Andrew."

" Yeah," I whispered. " I promise."

" You have to look at me."

I pushed my face out of the cushion to glare up at her. " I Jade Wilson do solemnly swear to not leave this apartment without your consent again. Mother."

" Smartass," she mumbled turning to walk to the door.

Grinning I pushed my face back into the cushions. I could call mom, ask her to bring Jahari. Who knew, she might be a budding genius, or a budding criminal like her mother and father…maybe both. I wanted to call her, ask how she was doing, but I knew mom wouldn't allow me to talk to her, limiting phone calls to once a week, and I'd used my one for the week already.

" Shit…" I whispered into the air.

" Pro-mis-what-is…" Someone said. I turned on the couch, expecting to see one of Melina's friends. The room was empty…

Empty…

And the robot was no longer standing in front of the desk.

" What is-a promise?"

I stood and spun in the direction of the voice to see the robot was now standing at the front of the door.

" Wha-" I began.

" But…" it continued voice broken and robotic, " A meaningless collection of human words."

" Melina…" mumbled, then remembered she wasn't in the room. No one was in the room, except me and the robot.

Me and the robot.

The robot that was moving on its own. Talking on its own.

My gaze wondered to the still opened laptop, the screen lite, as lines upon lines of codes ran down a programed page. Maybe the program was running, and this was a part of its act. And I had somehow activated it.

" Right…" I said moving to the computer. " So all I have to do is shut it off."

The robot did not move as I slowly crept to the computer, just watched me, with glowing red eyes, expressionless.

I knew very little about Melina's insanely upgraded computer, but it did have one thing in common with my own busted laptop and that was the escape key. I hit it, nearly breaking the laptop keyboard as I slammed my pointer finger onto it in desperation. The running code stopped, then the screen went black, flashing suddenly to the home screen, the wallpaper a picture of me and Melina at the beach grinning at the camera.

" Done," I sighed looking up slowly to where the robot stood. It was still there, unmoving, eyes still glowing red, as still as it was before Melina left. I sighed in relief, taking this as a sign that I'd managed to somehow turn it off. Leave it to Melina to leave me with her malfunctioning project. "Creepy as fuck," I said.

Voices in the hall alerted me to the others coming back up stairs and I moved to open the door for them, ready to explain that the robot's change in position was not my fault. The last thing I needed was Melina blaming me for anything happening to her newest hope baby.

Something clashed against the door before I could reach the knob, the force so hard it shook the floors and walls. I glanced up seeing a metal arm, then a hand braced against the wood of the door. I opened my mouth to say something…to scream…to do something-but suddenly I couldn't breathe. The burning feel of metal was locked around my neck, suffocating and painful.

" You-you expected…that…to work…"

" Jade!"

My world was going dark. To dark.

Somewhere outside the door someone was calling for me.

" Jade? Open the door. Andrew I swear to God if that's you…I'll…I'll fucking murder you. Leave Jade alone."

I dug my nails into the metal of the robot's arms, tearing my fingernails. This was unreal. Completely and totally unreal. And not the way I expected to go.

" Jade! Someone call the police."

I knew the feeling of losing myself. I'd felt it after the long hits of heroin, surging through my veins like a rushing river, filling my senses, blocking out everything and everyone. Nothing mattered then, except that feeling. I'd known it after my last fight with Andrew, as I fell, over and over again, tumbling until I hit bottom. It was a feeling I was familiar with. A feeling I both hated, and loved.

When I woke up…things would be worst. They always got worse, never better. Not like with other people. Different people.

When others hit rock bottom they could get back up, continue walking, and eventually start running.

Not me.

When I fell, I fell hard.

There was no getting back up. No recovery.

Maybe this time…death would be permanent.

Maybe this time I would stay down.

* * *

_Just a little more time…_

This form was weak. Incapable of doing much of anything. Even the bones, which was deemed to be the strongest thing the body had to offer, was diluted and useless. One hit, one well-placed tap, and he would crumble. He had to find something stronger, something more useful, but there was so little time.

No…he had all the time in the world. Now.

It was before that time was limited.

Before.

No. It was now.

Confusion. His thoughts were still clouded. Still jumbled.

Yes he would need more time, to process, piece together the order in which things were happening.

Piece by piece, like a…a…

Puzzle…

Yes a puzzle.

A very intricate, million pieced puzzle.

Movement behind him. He turned quickly forgetting for a moment that he was not alone, that he'd brought someone along with him.

" Mom…I just want to see her…Jahari…"

The young woman. Jade Wilson. Age twenty-two. Occupation exotic dancer. Former heroin addict. Convicted for burglary, and attempt at murder.

There was more, but he couldn't spare the processing power, or the memory the limited form held.

She lifted her right hand, on the light brown skin, the tattooed shape of rose, on the knuckles below it, each main finger, starting with the pointer finger, spelled out the word FREE. Slowly eyes opened, blinking in the dim light of the room, crusted over with the remnants of makeup.

"Melina what the fuck happened?" She said. " Did I…" She turned her head to where he stood. Once sleepy eyes widened, glazed over with fear. He remembered this response. This was always the response he got. He should have expected it, but it always came as a surprise, how narrow minded humans really were.

Always afraid of what they couldn't understand.

Always.

Always.

He didn't understand.

It was them he didn't understand.

And yet he wasn't afraid.

She opened her mouth.

" Scream—" he said. " And…I will… k-kill you."

" What the fuck do you want?" She yelled. Scared yes, but angry. More angry than scared it seemed.

" What…" He said. " What…I want…not…who…I…am…?" His speech interface was still off. He would have to fix that.

" I know who you are," she said.

" You…do?"

" Yeah. A broken homework assignment," she hissed.

Oh. He was not expecting that. There was something wrong with this one. Did she not value life? Had no one taught her it was not wise to provoke those who were clearly stronger than she was? He took a step closer to her, and she drew back, pulling her knees tight against the church pew. Her eyes gazed around, looking for escape, falling first on the broken cross behind him, then the podium. She tried to scoot to one side, and he blocked her way, slamming his fist into the wood of the pew, when she tried to scoot the other way he blocked her path again.

" I am…" he said, and her gaze returned to him. He closed the space in between them, until their faces were inches apart. " I am…" He was losing his words again. This body, his useless body…the contents within his chest. He was losing more than he was gaining. "Broken… homework assignment…" no that was not his name.

He punched the pew beside her head, splintering the wood. The sound like a aluminum can crumbling followed afterwards, and he realized he'd damaged his hand. She gasped sharply, hands coming up, as if to block the blow.

" No. No. No." He repeated hitting the wood again and again, until it cracked and slid apart. " I am…I am…"

" Ultron," the girl gasped. " Your name is fucking Ultron."

Ultron. That was it…

" Ultron," he said rising suddenly. " That…is…right… " He bent this damaged hands into fists, examine the bent metal. Was he still…even in this weak, damaged form. " Yes…thank-" he began turning to where the girl was sitting to find she was gone.

_Why do they always run?_

She was already at the barricaded doors when he finally caught up to her. Grabbing the handles she pulled, struggling as the doors did not budge.

" Help," she yelled hitting the wood with her fists. " Please."

" It's…no…use…"

Why did he even bother talking her? She should have been dead by now. It would take little force to finish strangling her. She had such a small neck, such a small form. Even with his weak form, he could easily break every bone in her body.

She turned, pressing her back against the doors. " What do you want?"

The sound of a music cut through the air.

_" Shoulders sideways, smack it, smack it in the air. Legs movin' side to side, smack it in the air."_

" What…?" Ultron said cocking his head to the side. The music was foreign to him. Foreign and very annoying.

And coming from her pocket.

He'd forgotten to take her cell phone from her.

Her fingers twitched, moving to answer the phone.

_" Wave your hands side to side, put it in the air."_

" No please…"he said reaching out. " Let. Me."

She flinched as he deftly pulled the phone from her pocket.

_" Clap, clap, clap, like you don't care."_

The screen read that there was an incoming call from " _Mom_."

_" Flexin while my han-"_

He smashed the phone, dropping it at their feet like crumpled paper. Her eyes followed the path of the falling phone as if it were her last hope, her last chance at freedom.

" Not…my favorite…genre…anyway…" He said.

" Wh-"

" What…do…you want…? What…do…you…want? Is that all…yo-you know h—how to say?"

" Why, am I here?"

He sighed. Just another variation of the last question. A variation of a question he still had no answer for. At least not with a damage voice inhibitor. So he would not answer it, at least not now.

He grabbed the girl's arm, pulling despite her resistance, her screaming for him to let go. For half a second his arm creaked, but did not give as he slammed her back onto the pew. "Stay," he said with the velocity of one speaking to a dog. She moved to stand again.

Back turned to her, Ultron replied simply, " There…are…si-six bones…in the…human…leg," he paused. "All…needed…to walk…" She fell still obviously getting the message.

" Four," she hissed after a long moment.

" One…tongue…to speak…"

She fell silent.

Content with his win, he set to work.

* * *

" Jahari, Melina, Mom," I whispered as I curled against myself on the pew, shivering from the cold surrounding me, and the presence, sitting just feet in front of me, repairing itself.

Melina's robot, the one that was supposed to win her a spot on her converted dream job, the one she'd spent months working on. The one that was currently holding me captive. Who could decide to kill me at any minute.

Fixing itself.

Pain radiated up my arm from where he grabbed me, similar to the pain that was causing my neck to ache. Bruises would surface against the skin eventually. Red, black and blue like the one's Andrew and I used to give each other. I used to press against them to remind myself I was alive.

" Jahari…" I whispered again.

If I didn't get out of his alive, Jahari would officially be motherless.

I sucked in a breath of icy cold air. If the robot didn't kill me, hypothermia defiantly would.

" Must you…in- insist on making that n-noise." It sounded annoyed.

Could robots even be annoyed?

I paused in my shivering.

" Thank you," it said, sounded thankful. Again I questioned myself on what robot's should sound like.

I held my breath for as long as I could, before the shivering returned and my teeth started chattering again.

" You are doing… it a-again."

I curled in tighter to myself. Pushing my face into my arms, and my chin to my chest. I was suddenly feeling very tired. Tired, and hungry. Hungry and nauseous. I couldn't feel my ears, my nose, or my fingers and toes.

" H-Hey," faintly I heard someone say in the fuggy background of my hearing.

I closed my eyes.

" Oh for-"

Darkness.

Warmth.

I opened my eyes slowly, and tried to move my arms and legs, to find I could not. Panicking I squirmed, yelping, seconds away from a scream. Ripping my arms free of the constraints I raised them, examining the fingers, moving them.

" Where?" I said looking down at my lap. Piles of blankets were stack on top of my bundled legs, warm against the chill of the room. Bundled into a ball like a pillow was a large, dirty brown coat.

_The church…I'm still in the church…the robo-_

" Humans, so fragile. So breakable. How do you live…like…this…?"

The robot arose from the shadows beside where I was sitting. Defensibly I drew within myself.

" Please," it scuffed. " If I wanted you dead, I could have left you freezing. Like a…" it searched for the word, looking around as if it lay somewhere on the walls. " A…" he swiped the air in recognition, " Popsicle."

" Then why not?" I said. The cold was creeping back up on me, but I did not pull the blankets back up.

" You see…I've been thinking about that," it started to pace. " For hours. And I've come up with an explanation. A very good one." It stopped pacing to look at me, as if waiting for me to ask him what that reason was. When I said nothing, it continued, " I need a new body," it replied bluntly. " And you are going to help me get one."

" Then you've pick the wrong fucking person," I said. " I don't anything about building robots."

" Obviously," it snorted, and I could have sworn it ran his gaze over my body. A smile touched its robotic mouth. Disgust curled in my belly.

" Bastard," I said moving to stand, realizing what it was hinting at, but falling as my knees gave out under me. " She won't do it."

" Just a little more time," it said sighing, reaching over and pulling me to my feet. " Just a little more time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay another chapter done. Honestly guys right now I do not know exactly what direction to go with this. I know its going to be a adventure store, full of action and stuff, ( Obvos at you tell) but beyond that..idk. The initial request was for it to be a romance, and I at first I was like…yeah…but now I'm a little like…we'll see where the writing process takes me, and what the magic of the keyboard wants. But serious through, right now I'm just winging it and having fun.
> 
> What do you guys think I should do?
> 
> At this point where I'm at Jade is really indifferent to Ultron. I mean who loves their kidnapper. Let's being realistic here people. And Ultron is not exactly nice. I mean don't get me wrong I freakin love his character, best Villain I've sympathized with in a long time. But no delusions here, he's a villain, a villain who tried to kill everyone on earth. A villain who did mercilessly kill innocent people. I may love his character, (and I may be a hoe for character development/his character development) and he may have had really good, yet misguided intentions, but I cannot deny the wanting to kill everyone fact.
> 
> So in this story, he is literally going to try yet again to save the world by killing everyone in it. Try. Will some stuff probably get in his way, I dunno, probably. Will Jade get in his way.
> 
> Yes. Probably. Along with other factors.
> 
> Yeah conflict.
> 
> So stay tuned guys, because I'm taking this request way to seriously.
> 
> Note: Song used as Jade's Ringtone was Beyonce's 7/11


	3. Purpose

**Melina**

" We have to let him go, his alibi checks out."

" What do you mean? I know he has something to do with this."

" Doesn't matter," the cop said. " We have no further reason to hold him."

" Shit," Melina cursed, the word tasting foreign on her tongue. Jade had the potty mouth, full of enough curse words to go between the two of them. " Jade…Jade…"

And not only was she gone, but the robot as well. The cops had speculated, given Jade's record, that she'd somehow stolen it. The over two hundred pound, eight foot robot. The only evidence left the open window leading to the fire escape. Melina doubted this theory, not only was it to heavy, but Jade knew nothing about to make the robot actually move, and even if she did, he was malfunctioning.

Unless, he started walking on his own.

_Stupid Melina that's not possible. AI's that advanced don't…._

The door to the interrogation room opened and Andrew stepped out rubbing the back of his head irritably. When he spotted Melina he rushed forward. She took a step back, ready for any blows that might come.

" The fuck," he said. " Where is Jade? These pendejoes arrest me on charges of taking her."

" You didn't," Melina said crossing her arms against her chest. " The last person she mention seeing before disappearing was you, and she did not sound happy."

" Fucking priceless," Andrew said.

" What is?"

" That you would blame me for this."

" Who else should I blame."

He gestured to Melina with his chin. " I don't even know you."

" You don't need to," Melina snapped back. " Just know that Jade does have a life outside of you." Melina turned her back on Andrew, totally understanding what Jade said about his face inspiring anger.

The phone in bag rang, mostly angry messages and phone calls from her team members who seemed more concerned with the missing robot than they did Jade. A couple of them even outright blamed her for stealing it. Ignoring the other messages and calls, Melina called Jade for what seemed like the fiftieth time.

And like the times before, the call went straight to voice mail.

" You've reached Jade's phone. Leave a message."

" Jade…its Melina again. Please, if you get this message call me back. I doesn't matter what's happen. Just know I'm here for you. No judging remember…please Jade…whatever it is your doing…let me help."

That last part was a long shot. For the two years Melina knew Jade, letting people help her was not an easy task. Jade didn't trust anyone. And whether she meant to or not, she tended to push people away, especially when they got to close. It was surprising that Melina got even this close to her. Still they did have some very close calls that almost ended their friendship.

Still Melina was determined. She'd filed the missing person report, and called Jade's mom, who did not seem surprised, which made Melina wonder just how many similar calls she'd gotten about Jade.

" She'll show back up, one way or another," Jade's mom had said softly. " She always does."

One way or another…

Melina didn't want to think about what that might mean.

Melina made it back to her apartment a little past 1 a.m. She expected at least one of the other to be there, to glower and blame her for their current predicament, but her apartment was empty. Even her useless group member and roommate Betty was gone. She suspected they were all hovered together, gathering spare parts and broken code to assemble something for tomorrow, anything to at least get a grade. Like Melina all their future lives were on the line.

Well Melina sometimes life has to wait.

" Call from Matt," her phone's caller id announced.

" Matt," Melina hissed as she answered.

" Melina. I made a mistake. The robot it's…its…he's…"

" Missing I know," Melina snapped. " And before you say anything I know it's my fault. And I accept all responsibility."

" No. No. He's…"

" I believe the word you are searching for," Someone said behind Melina. She turned gasping, dropping her phone in the process. " Is alive."

　

* * *

 

**Jade**

" Let me out! You can't just fucking lock me in here!" I shouted at the door. I was currently locked in one of the abandoned church's rooms, barefoot with only the coat, blankets and an empty dresser. Or at least that's what I saw before it threw me in the room and shut the door. Now I was completely blind.

Time seemed to pass differently in the dark, and after what seemed a long while, I could no longer tell if my eyes were opened or closed. Bundled in the coat and blankets that smelled faintly of feet and burning rubber, I shivered and struggled to stay awake, afraid that if I fell asleep this time I wouldn't wake up.

If nothing else, I now had a new respect for homeless people. Being cold and underdressed in New York winter sucked.

The door opened in an flood of red light just as I was beginning to drift off.

" Get up."

Slowly I stood on shaky legs, stumbling once as my fit hit the coldness of the church tiles. The robot led me back into the main part of the church, were candles were lite, a long line of them on the main stage, above the podium, and beneath the cross. Another line at the foot of the stage, leading down onto the floor to form a wide circle.

The room was warm, and immediately I felt my body relax. Without being told I moved to the center of the circle and sat down, bundling the covers about myself, creating a bundle of pure warmth.

The robot watched me as I did this, and I turned my face away from it.

" Why?" I asked.

" I need you alive," it said. " Would you prefer to freeze to death?"

" No," I said. " Why the church?" I was half curious and have desperate to keep awake. The room might have been warm, but my body was still very much cold.

It chuckled, the sound robotic yet strangely human. Again I question just what robots should and should not be able to do. Laughter, genuine laughter, seemed like something way above their programing.

Melina just what have you created…

" Humans, always needing a meaning. A explanation."

I added arrogance to its long list of already unlikeable traits Melina would definitely have to fix. That is if she didn't decided to scrap him later.

I pulled the blankets over my head and plopped down onto the cold floor, suddenly not caring whether or not it answered me.

" It is, the life and death," the robot said after a few minutes. "The beginning…and the end."

" What would a robot know about life and death," I said, cursing myself moments later for sounding for calloused and angry, when I'd already told myself I didn't care about anything the robot had to say, or anything it claimed to feel. At the end of the day it was an over calculating, walking piece of strap metal, and I had to find a way to survive long enough to get away.

" A lot," it said. " Actually." And I couldn't help but notice something like sadness in its voice, but also pain…and anger. I wondered if this robot knew the things Ultron, the real Ultron had tried to do, or even if it knew who the real Ultron was. I doubted it, seeing how it struggled to remember its own name earlier.

" The other Ultron," I said, " It…"

" There is no other Ultron," it said suddenly, " there is only me."

So it was delusional as well.

" To destroy the world," I finished.

" To save it," the robot said, surely. The sound of metal scraping and gears moving alerted me to his having moved, and I stiffened beneath the blankets.

" So you are supposed to be what? The good version of a bad robot."

" There is no-" the robot began, its voice raised in frustration, it paused then said softly. " No other versions. Only me."

" So it was you," I said, " Who tried to kill everyone…"

Was that even possible. And if it was, how did Melina bring it back? Unless it was never dead to begin with.

" Why?" I asked.

" There is no need to explain," it said. " You wouldn't understand anyway. You humans never do."

" Says the robot with an identity crisis," I resorted.

" Just," it said sighing. " Be quiet, your voice is irritating."

" I kinda understand," I said, talking despite his demand and my better judgement. " Why you…it…might want to destroy earth…to kill all humans. People are…messy…we break stuff, and we're always fighting over stupid shit. But…we-"

" Oh don't tell me," the robot said mocking enthusiasm, " Your saving grace is in your flaws? Bah. That kind of naiveté is one main reason why you need to be destroyed."

So appealing to his kinder, gentler, robot side wasn't going to work. Right.

I fell silent then, closing my eyes in attempt to think about something other than the situation I was in, or the homicidal robot just feet from where I was laying. Escape was the heaviest thing on my mind, and I wondered if the robot needed to recharge somehow, or if it ever went into sleep mode or hibernation like computers do. That would be convenient.

Convenient and probably very unlikely.

" What no resort? No defense for your fellow humans?"

" Fuck you."

And it laughed. It laughed like that was the funniest thing I'd said since it kidnapped me.

I bit my lip to keep from blurting out something more rude in return, reminding myself that if I pushed my luck to far the robot just might kill me. After all, I was just one human out of the billions he wanted to kill. Or at least thought he did. I still wasn't convinced that this was the same robot.

"Wonderful response," It said still laughing, " Very convincing. Almost had me going there."

Too bad I wasn't joking. I meant every word I said. So any attempt at trying to understand, maybe even like the robot was going out of the window. I had the strong urge to punch it, almost as strong an urge as I had with Andrew. The robot hadn't quite gotten there yet, which was good. No one deserved to be on Andrew's level with me.

"Human has to take a leak," I said sitting up and turning to glare at it.

It cocked its head to the side, eyes studying me as if it was trying to figure out whether or not I was joking or this was another insult. Uncomfortable with its staring I stood suddenly, regretting it the moment I did, as I had to wobble to keep myself upright.

I started towards the back where I guessed the nearest bathroom was, leaving him to either follow, or attempt to stop me.

　

* * *

 

**Ultron**

Humans.

Humans were strange, unbearably simple creatures. And Ultron's research showed him that each handled stress and fear differently. Most screamed, or cried, or did both. Others fell into a stupor. Some stepped up, swallowed their fear and faced it with courage.

This human, this girl, excessively groomed herself. Like a cat. Running fingers through hair. Hair that thing humans had to keep themselves warm, that thing…things they used to tell each other apart , and make themselves appear more appealing.

He had to admit, even for him, designed as he was to quickly differentiate and separate every human from another, hair, or the lack thereof, helped to tell them apart.

Ultron hadn't imagined hair to be an important factor in the new world he was to help bring about. But who knew, change was funny like that. For now it was a superficial flaw that humans held in too high a regard.

" Times up," he said opening the door to the restroom and holding it open with one hand. The girl turned to him, glaring, then surprised, as if she'd forgotten he'd given her time limit. Five minutes, more than enough time. She should have been grateful he'd even given her that. A bucket, would have been more than enough for her human needs.

Her hands fell from her hair, and her gaze lowered down into the sink where pieces of fallen stray hair lingered, discarded, shed, useless. She started towards him, then hesitated pulling back, one hand bracing the sink.

" Kill me," she said, voice barely above a whisper. " You are going to do it anyway. Why wait….why linger…."

She said this as if she wanted it.

When everything in her facial expression, and body language, spoke differently they spoke the truth. She wanted to live.

" Not yet," he said more as a reminder to himself, than for her. And she nodded, following him out, before he could think to grab her arm and pull her along. He did not like doing that. It required him to check his own strength, even in his current weakened form, he could easily break her arm if he was not careful. The bones there were not exactly the strongest.

Her body was not like Wanda's or Pietro, made to withstand more than the average human body, made to endure.

This girl was weak. And he had no room for weakness.

The girl fell into a steady step in front of him, blanket bellowing behind her, wrapped tight about her form, like dirt colored robes.

They reached the light of the main, room, illuminated by candles.

She did not go back to her spot in the center of the candles, but stepped in front of the cross. Ultron stopped where he was, observing, as she reached out one tattooed hand and touched the rotting wood, lips moving as she spoke words even to silent for him to hear.

A prayer perhaps.

Then she turned, and sat down in her space at the center of the candles. Silent.

Just sitting.

Like a waiting sacrifice to some cruel God. Head downcast, only the slight chattering of teeth and the roughness of breath to signal she was still alive.

Silence.

Thick.

Satisfying.

Lonely.

He didn't like it.

There would be silence, as deep as the one that surrounded him now after the end. He would have to get used to it, at least until the new start, the new beginning.

He walked past her to his work station. Only a few days left until he would have his new form, his new body. It would not be perfect, but it would be better than this.

Beautiful.

He snuck a glance at the girl. She'd leaned forward one candle in hand to relight another that had gone out. Shaking hands cupped around the tiny flame, she blew softly, frowning as the flame refused to catch.

_" A thing isn't beautiful because it lasts…"_

" Shut up!" He'd gone so long without that voice that dreaded voice in his head trying to reason, to turn him from his mission. Damn him.

The girl flinched and the candle hit the ground with a wet " plop," rolling to his foot where it stopped.

" Shit," she cursed wiping her hand against the covers, leaving a thick white residue against the fabric.

_"People are…messy…we break stuff…"_

" Sorry," he blurted reaching down to receive the candle, to hand it to her, but stopping midway when he caught her gaze. Her eyes glazed over with fear.

He stood back up, straighten his form, winching as the metal that made up his body creaked and groaned, obviously not completely strong enough to hold his weight. He suspected, if not for his titanium bones, this form would have already fallen apart. And here he was judging the human for her weakness.

Still it wasn't like she could change bodies. Make herself better.

" You look confused," he said. " What did you expect me to be heartless, cruel without reason?"

She said nothing, just contused to stare.

" Well I am not," he said. " Cruelty, real cruelty would to let the world continue on as it is. Without fixing it. Without making it better. I strive to do both."

Silence.

" Liberation," he continued. " You should be grateful. You get to witness it all firsthand." He lifted his arms and spread them as if holding the earth, massive, and full of potential. " Too see what I've done."

" I have a family you know," she said gruffly, " A daughter."

" I know," he said. She didn't have to remind him. Even without the internet, he knew as much. Had heard her speaking about them, wide awake and in her sleep.

" So how can you expect me to want to watch as you kill them?"

" You won't have much of a choice," he resorted. Already he grew tired of talking to her, of trying to reason. Of course she wouldn't see the good in humanities death. The glorious future it would bring.

" Don't you have a family? People you care about?" Her tone was inquiring, curious, a far cry from the girl she was earlier.

" I did, once," he said. " But not anymore."

" Really?" She said not sounding convinced, " What happened…to them?"

" Should it matter?" He snapped. He didn't want to talk about them. Those unworthy sheep. They hadn't seen the bigger picture. They didn't truly understand.

" No," she said. " It shouldn't…" She drew a little into herself, pulling the blankets over her form tighter. Like a barrier, a protection.

" A blanket against the world."

Another pause. More silence. Deep and considering. Ultron let his hands fiddle with the metal on the table, wanting something, anything to fill the empty void.

" It sounds very lonely," she said.

" Yes," he answered.

" What happened…" she whispered, her voice little more than air. His hands stopped in their fiddling.

What happened.

What…

What…

What…

" To you," she continued. "To make you hate us…"

" I do not-" he began. His head was buzzing. Buzzing. Buzzing. Like—like bees. He gripped both sides of his head, " I d-do—do—not-"

To much. It was all to much, and happening to fast. System overload. Static clouded his vision, and he glanced over to see the girl was standing, just feet from him, eyes moving from him to the tools on the table. " S-stay away!" he yelled flinging out one arm and swiping the air.

She took a hesitate step back.

" I should," she said. " I…"

She drifted over to the table, narrowly avoiding him as she lashed out again. Her hands finding a crowbar.

He expected her to bring it down, to hit him with it. But she merely gave him one wary glance and ran in the opposite direction.

" Co-come—" he struggled to say.

Darkness consumed part of his vision.

The sound of wood being splintered cut through the air, followed by the sound of a joints creaking as a door was being opened.

He struggled to his feet, rushing forward, falling at her feet as his lower body gave out.

" No."

The door opened, letting in a flood of light and shadows. Eyes the color of jade looked down at him. They echoed…fear. And something else. Something unwanted. Something weak.

Pity.

Then she was gone.

And once again darkness fell.

* * *

 

**Jade**

I lay curled, without my blankets in a phone booth, the phone tucked between my neck and shoulder. Shivering, and sucking air in through my teeth as I struggled to keep awake. I'd shoved what little change I had in my pocket into the phone booth, and called the first number that came to mind. Hours may have passed as I sat there, flinching at every sound, waiting for someone, anyone to come and get me.

The person on the other end had answered in curses, demanding that I tell them where I was.

" Anything. Anything," they said. " Any street signs…landmarks. Fuck."

I'd glanced around, telling them everything I saw.

Lights bared into the booth, bright and blinding, and I drew back, cowering against the broken glass walls, cutting my skin. A figure appeared in front of me, tall and large.

" Please," I begged.

They grabbed me, warm hands coming up against my arms, scraping against the fresh bruises there. I started to fight. Slapping against them uselessly, screaming as they dragged me upwards.

" Lola. Its me. Andrew."

" Andrew…" I said. His hands trailed through my hair, pushing it back away from my face. " Andrew. Andrew."

" Yeah." He said. " Its me. I got you."

" It…"

" Shh.." Andrew said picking me up. I felt small in his arms, weightless. Suddenly I was reminded of before. Of how we used to be.

" It," I said. The robot. The look on its face…how'd it screamed, as if it was in pain.

_The way he looked...at me…like…_

I hit the warmth and softness of a car seat, and I immediately curled against it.

" Don't fucking sleep," Andrew said. " You might have hypo-"

" I'm ok," I said coughing. " Just go…"

" What happened?" Andrew said putting the car in drive.

" I don't…" I said. " I don't really know."


	4. Clean Slate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers. 
> 
> Warning: A bit of salty stuff here. Nothing to serious just felt the need to throw out a warning.

**Jade**

When I opened my eyes again I was in my bed, covers piled on and around me. The smell of something cooking was in the air, the scent spicy and crisp. My stomach growled. Across the room the bathroom door was open, and I could hear the shower running.

I stood, stretching, sighing in relief as my bones cracked in reply, and my knots loosened.

Grabbing a spare pair of my boots, I slipped them on, and made a point to grab my coat this time. The chill was gone, but it could easily return, and this time I might not be as lucky.

" Hey."

I turned to see Andrew at the door of the bathroom, towel around his waist, bare upper body wet and steaming.

" Hey," I said, slowly threading one arm through the leather coat.

" Are you going…somewhere?" He asked, furrowing his eyebrows in that way he had, indicating he was confused.

" I…um…" I sniffed then coughed. " Was going to go down to the corner store and pick up a pack of Newport," I lied.

" Didn't know you still smoked," he laughed.

"Occasionally," I said. " When I'm stressed."

He moved towards me, and I took a step back.

" I have a few," he said reaching beside the bed and picking up a pair of his pants. He dug through the back packet and pulled out a pack of Newports. Opening the top he showed me the contents inside.

" Just three," I said as he threw it to me.

" You want more?" He asked.

" No," I said shoving the Newports in my pocket. " I think…I think this will be enough."

" So you stressed huh?" He closing the space between us in one long stride. Standing so close I could smell him, a mix of my Dove soup and his aftershave.

" Yeah," I said. " A little."

" You know what would probably help?" He asked smiling.

I glared up at him, already knowing where this was going.

" If you," he said leaning closer, " Took a fucking shower." He put a hand on my head, and ruffled my hair, " You don't smell to hot."

" Ha Ha," I said attempting to push his hand away, he kept them firmly where they were, " I'll shower later or something. I need to-"

" Your face is cold," he said frowning, his fingertips moving to my cheek.

" Y-Yeah," I said. " Listen…I need…to."

" What?" He asked.

I let my gaze wonder to the door. I needed to get to Melina, to make sure she was ok. But I didn't have my phone. " Call Melina," I said. " To make sure she knows I'm ok. Give me your phone."

He took his hand off my cheek, sighed and walked back to his pants. Pulling out his phone he threw it to me. I dialed Melina's number, and Andrew trailed back over, watching me.

The phone rang a couple of times before going to voice mail. I tried again with the same result.

" Shit…" I cursed.

" She might not recognize the number," Andrew suggested.

Or she was in trouble. Either way I had to get her to her, before she made a mistake…well another mistake. I had to tell her the robot was still in the church, and with any luck it was still malfunctioning.

" Yeah," I said. I texted her, making sure to note that it was me that was trying to call, and demanding that she call back as soon as possible.

" We can go by in the morning," Andrew said. " When you're better."

" I feel fi-" I started to say then stopped myself. No amount of words would change Andrew's mind, and in the state I was in, there was no way I could outrun, nor fight him. If I made a bolt for the door, he would catch me, kicking and screaming he would hold me here. My landlord would most likely call the cops, and I would be in more of a step back than I already was. " Yeah," I said pushing my hair back with one hand. " I think I'm going to take a shower then."

I trailed past him to the shower, pulling off my clothes as I went, leaving a trail to the bathroom.

I needed to get to Melina, and I needed Andrew out of the way. I considered the many different ways I could possibly knock him out, without doing any real damage, or somehow detain him, while I showered. Each seemed more crazy and insane than the next. I'd fought Andrew before, rolling on the bed and floor, pushing each other up against walls and doors, and even then I knew he was holding back from seriously hurting me. To try that now would mean seriously trying to kill him.

I finished my shower, wrapped myself in a fresh towel. If nothing else he was right, a shower did make me feel a whole lot better, and stronger.

" Do you still like  _Guisado de res con cervasa,_ " he called from his place at the stove.

" Uh…yeah," I said.

He turned to me grinning. " You don't have any peppers so-"

I approached him in one quick stride. " Why are you doing this?"

He turned back to the pot. " I owe you…Lo-Jade," he said. " For everything you've been through. Everything I've done. Can't see you go back down that path. You a fucking gem," he said. His hand tightened around the wooden spoon he used to stir the soap, his grip so hard the wood groaned. " You know that? And I'm goin do everything to make sure you shine."

I sighed and glanced away from his face. Andrew…always good with words. For a moment I wondered what happened to us? What made us stray the way we did? There was once a time when I genuinely loved him…wholeheartedly.

" You don't believe me," he said gesturing to me with his chin.

Once. But I didn't have time to deal with that now. I had to help my best friend, and straighten out all this mess before people got hurt, a lot of people.

I reached out and grabbed the back of his head with one hand. The other went to his bare chest. Lunging up on my tippy toes I pressed my lips to his. He gasped surprised pulling back slightly, then remembering the pot behind him, stepped forward, pushing himself into the embrace.

" Jade…" he mumbled into my mouth, trying to pull away. I tightened my grip. Ran my tongue against his top lip. He pulled back roughly, holding both my bruised arms in his hands, his grip tightening and untightening. " Fuck…" he whispered, eyes downcast. " Fuck…"

" What?" I asked breathlessly. This had to work, this was the only way. If this didn't, then I would have to resort to running. " You don't want to?"

" I know…" he said pressing his forehead against mine. " I know you…your trying to dis-" I kissed him again, interrupting his words. He gave in the second time, pulling me close to him, crushing me in his arms. The way he kissed me was rough, and urgent, full of need. He took a step to the side, pressing me up against the refrigerator, and I lifted my legs to latch around his hips.

_Calm Jade…_ I thought, as I willed my heart and breath to settle. I couldn't get to lost in him, in the feeling of his body, hard and muscled body pressed against mine.

He pulled back, his breath heavy and labored, eyes glazed over with desire, and I ran my fingers through his shortened hair, feeling the rough prickles as they resisted against the skin of my palm. " Shit," he cursed, trailing down to my neck, pushing his hands up under the towel, pulling it loose from my form.

" Wait," I said pressing my hands against his chest. " We should…" he placed a kiss against my jaw. " In the bed…" I managed to mumble out as hands came up to press against my breast.

He said nothing in agreement, but peeled me from the refrigerator to carry me to the bed. My back hit the covers and I moved backwards, the covers trailing with me as they clung to the water still on my skin. He crawled on the bed after me, hands coming up to grip my ankles and pull me back, with a growl that was half frustration and half need. He loomed over me, lips trailing downwards to my stomach, over my abdomen.

I gasped despite myself. I'd forgotten what all this would involve, that Andrew did not have the same idea that I had. I wanted to tire him out, and he wanted me to want this…

_How long had it been since I did this…_ Andrew was surely the last guy…the only guy I'd slept with. There was a few times with Melina, but that was merely as a stress relief. Not something we did all the time. I knew it was loneness making me feel this way, making me selfish, hungry and forgetful. But I couldn't help it.

He waited until I was squirming and breathless before he moved back up to loom over me again, smiling and licking his lips, and I pressed both my hands to his shoulders, bringing myself up, and pushing away from him. He tensed confused for a moment, before realizing what I was doing and letting himself fall backwards.

"Your… something…else…Lola," he said breathlessly.

I straddled him.

"Yeah?" I said my fingers moving hastily to unfasten his pants.

"Yeah…" He whispered, sitting up to tangle his hands in my hair, and press his forehead against mine. He closed his eyes, "  _Te am_ …" he began and I kissed him quiet.

I didn't need any declarations of love right now.

* * *

I waited until Andrew's breath settled against my back, signaling he was fast and deep in sleep. One of his hands lingered against the curve of my hip, the other tangled in my curls.

" Andrew," I said in a half whisper.

He didn't answer. I took that as a sign, and gently slid his hand off my hip. The hand in my hair was next, and I slid carefully away, stopping every time he shifted, or grumbled. One leg successfully off the bed I rolled until I was completely on the floor. Crawling I gathered my scattered clothes, making a point to be as silent as possible.

Andrew never did sleep long. He would wake up in a couple of hours. And he would be angry. Angry because I'd left. Angry because he was weak, and I'd saw his weakness, and yet again used it against him.

_" I'd missed falling asleep with the taste of you in my mouth,"_ Andrew had said in my ear just before he fell asleep. Just like that he'd made things ten times more complicated than they had to be.

" Not right now Jade," I whispered to myself as I grabbed up his keys and cellphone. Melina still hadn't called back and when I tried to call her again, it rang then went straight to voicemail.

So either she was purposely ignoring me, or she really was in danger. Either way I had to talk to her. I continuously called her as I made my way to her apartment, even as I burst into her open apartment, calling her name.

" You!"

" Mark," I said stepping into the dark apartment. Melina's desk had been cleared, and only her laptop remained, opened, Mark sitting in front of it.

" Where is she?" I asked.

" I don't understand," Mark said. " I thought you were…and…"

" Where is Melina?"

" She went to take the core," Mark said. " The improved core to-" He trailed off his eyes going wide behind his glasses.

" Mark," I shouted grabbing the back of the chair and forcing him to face me " Mark, listen I need to know where Melina is…I think-I think she's in danger."

" My name is Matt," he said.

" Matt," I said, " where is Melina?"

" I don't know," he said. " She didn't tell me."

" The school," I said, " Maybe she's at the school." I started for the door.

" No, not the school," Matt said. " She would have said the school. She's somewhere else. Maybe we should…call the cops. Maybe."

" No," I said pacing in front of the door. Although calling the cops would have been the most reasonable solution. And the solution that was most likely to get me arrested and questioned. That would only delya my search further, and I doubted they would believe me about the talking, sentient robot.

" Why?" I said, forgetting for a moment who I was talking to. " Why does it want to kill us? Who made it like that?"

I was still refusing to believe Melina could make something like that. Something that believed kindness was in killing, and mercy was slaughter.

" We didn't," Matt said.

I didn't ask him to elaborate, and I didn't care. All I could think about was making sure Melina was safe. Everything else could wait.

That meant going back. Back to that place of rot and mold, cold, empty and silent, the exact things I hated. My skin tingled with the thought of it, and my chest suddenly felt heavy, my breath cold, as if someone had filled my insides with ice.

" Where are you going?" Matt called after me as I turned to leave. He started to follow and I held up my hand.

" Have you met it yet?" I asked.

" No," Matt said. " But I know…what he is."

" I need you to make a program or something…to shut it down."

" Working on it now. Do you think Melina…" he trailed off, glancing back down at his computer.

" I'm going back."

" Back?" Matt said.

" Here," I said grabbing his hand and a pen and scribbling Andrew's phone number on his hand. " Call me here, if Melina comes back."

" Ok," he said. " Be careful."

I almost laughed. Careful. Careful went out of the window a long time ago.

" Right," I mumbled. " Careful."

* * *

**Ultron**

Images flashed in his mind, the memories of recent events along past.

The people he hated. The once he once cared about. All flashing. Flashing, in his mind. Blurred and distant.

Did they not see what he was trying to do, to accomplish?

There were others as well. Not so familiar. A little girl, all pigtails, and missing teeth, jumping around in a purple frilled dress. Laughing beside her, a young woman with eyes the color of Jade. The clip played, mouths moving, no sound escaping.

The person… _smaller person…smaller people…_ Looked like her mother. Small and weak.

This was. That is….

"Download nearly complete."

He curled his hands into a fist. Already he felt better, stronger.

" Jade…" Melina said. " Are you sure she's-"

" How long is this going to take," Ultron interrupted.

" This is the best technology they have to offer for the student labs. And the easiest to hack." She typed a few lines of codes. The download paused. " I need to make sure Jade is ok. I want to talk to her."

_Humans._

He stood. Looming over her.

Young, brilliant, rising scientist. She could be useful in bringing about the end, and shaping the beginning. It would be a waste to kill her now. He took a step towards her, and she took a step back. He brought his finger down on the keypad, starting the code.

" I assure you. She's fine."

* * *

**Jade**

" Shit."

The church was empty.

I checked the back rooms just to make sure, coming up with nothing.

Andrew's phone rang, the ringtone echoing down the halls, seeming to shake the walls. I did not recognize the number. But I answered anyway.

" Hello."

" Jade."

" Melina. Shit, are you ok?"

" Yeah," she answered.

" Where are you?"

" Back at my apartment, Matt's here with me." I felt a sigh of relief leave me. She was ok, and she was back at home. Still…

" What about the robot…it…"

" About that," Melina said, then added, " Wait where are you?"

" The church," I said.

" Where?"

" Nevermind. I'm heading over to your place now. Where is the…the robot…"

" Well," Melina said. " I may have, uploaded him into a new body."

" Right," I mumbled. So the homicidal robot was back on the prow, and with his new body, he had a new chance at destroying the world. " So he's gone."

" For now yeah. Jade…I'm scared I think we should try and tell someone. You know like Stark or the police or…"

" No. Just hold off," I said. " Let me return Andrew's car, and phone, and I'll be right over."

" Jade that still doesn't answer where you've been."

" Yeah, it doesn't," I said bending down to pick up a burnt out candle. " It's a long story."

Andrew as waiting outside when I finally made it back to my apartment. Arms folded, he leaned against a lamp post.

" Joy rides over," I said sliding his keys back into his pocket.

" Jade," he called.

" Don't ok."

" No," he said. " Last night, was that just to-"

" I needed air," I said interrupting him. " Don't read to much into it."

He wasn't backing down. Not that I expected him too. If nothing else, Andrew's one enduring trait was his determination.

" So you steal my car, and my phone."

" Needed a phone," I said. " Couldn't find mine."

"Jade." He blocked my path. " What's his name?"

" His name?" I snapped. " What the fuck are you talking about now Andrew. There is no one."

" Then where were you last night. I picked you up, half frozen, mumbling about a robot. The last time you were like that, you checked yourself into rehab."

" I'm not back on the stuff if that's what you're asking," I said. " I learned my lesson the last time."

He didn't believe me, I could see in his eyes, the expression on his face. I didn't blame him. Last night was strange, and I offered no explanation. If I were him I would think I was back on the stuff too.

" I want Jahari back," I said. " I'm not relapsing anytime soon. Mom won't ever let me forget it. Yeah?"

" Yeah," he said still reluctant.

" Listen," I said. " I just stopped by to drop off your keys. I need to go back to Melina's."

" I'll drive you then," he said a little to eagerly, " I have work in a couple of hours."

" Nah," I said. " Not a good idea. I'm going to talk to the tech nerds, try and convince them I didn't steal their project. You would only stoke the fire. "

"Me," he said taking a step closer to me, filling the two feet gap I'd purposely put between us. "Stoking the fire?"

" Yeah," I said taking a step back, plastering a mock playful smile on my face. Anything to keep him off my back. " See you tonight?"

" Fuck yeah," Andrew said. " Maybe, we can talk. You know figure some shit out."

In Andrew language that meant talk about our relationship, and formulate a plan on how we were going to get our daughter back. Aimlessly attempt to form a family. He realized that my sleeping with his last night was a plan to get away, but he also saw it as a bridge to opportunity. An opportunity I wasn't sure I wanted to take.

" Yeah," I said pulling my jacket tighter and turning on my heels. Around the corner police sirens wailed, appearing adjacent to the street I was walking on. It slowed to a crawl as it reached my apartment, stopping completely at the front, right behind Andrew's car.

An officer stepped out of the car and approached Andrew. I already knew what he asking.

I pulled my hood up over my head, and tucked my hands into my pocket, quickening my pace as I walked down the block towards Melina.

So much for a clean enough slate to get Jahari back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes.


	5. Curse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers. I just write stuff about it.

**Jade**

Police were pulling out of the parking lot of Melina's apartment when I finally got within walking distance.

" Shit," I cursed moving quickly to duck into a Chinese place. Back to the door I picked up a menu and pretended to glance through its contents, as the policemen drove slowly by.

" You ready to order?" The lady behind the countered gestured to me, note pad in hand.

" Um no, thanks," I said handing her the menu and stalking back outside to Melina's apartment. I expected her and others to be there as I answered the door, but it was Matt who answered the door.

" Man hunt's over," I said pushing past Matt inside. " I'm here Melina."

Melina was sitting at her computer, typing furiously. " Its not about you being missing-well it is…but the others they-"

" And you," I interrupted. " I didn't steal your fucking robot Melina. You know it, you both do. He fucking stood up and walked out, kidnapped me, and held me cold and dying in a fucking church, if anyone should be angry out of their mind, it's me."

" I know," Melina said. " I know it's a difficult situation for you, for all of us. We've lost a lot of points, but we'll in the finals. So that should help."

" The finals?" I gasped out. I couldn't believe what I hearing. She was still thinking about the contest. "Did you not hear a word I just said?"

" I did, its hard not too."

" Then what the fuck Melina."

" At least its enough," Melina said, " We got the robot body back, so at least the others will be off your back."

" Then why were there policemen here?"

" Your still marked missing Jade. Your mom is trying to find you now. Go figure."

Mom…So now she knew about everything too. Or at least enough to think that I was back in trouble again.

" You got your robot back," I said running a hand through my hair, pushing the curled locks away from my face. " And the robot got a new body."

" Yes," she sighed out.

" And how the fuck did you manage that? When it took you months to form his first body?"

" I…he…we may have tapped into the security system…and-"

" Fuck," I said. " Fuck. Fuck. Melina. Reporting this is starting to seem more and more desirable by the second."

" About that…" Melina said her voice trailing. I turned to her, I knew what that meant. There was something else, something important she was hesitating to tell me.

" What?"

" He said we would be in touch.

" Shit." I started to pace. " Did it threaten to hurt you? If you told?"

" In so many not words," she said. " And he was very persuasive."

I understood that as much as anyone. The robot had threatened me with words, but the silence and glances were worst. They spoke of unknown things. Broken and ruined. I felt my skin crawl.

_Right…so tell and we're fucked…don't tell and…_

" Ok. Then keep quiet. Until something comes up. Until it…contacts you, or something."

" So we just lay low, pretend like nothing happening?"

" Yeah," I said. " Yeah. At least until we know something. Anything. Go back to your contest or whatever…and…" I trailed off. I hadn't he slightest idea on what to do. We weren't dealing with street matters, we were talking about a piece of walking metal.

" And what about you?"

" Manhunts over," I said. " I'm turning myself into the police."

* * *

**Ultron**

_"_ _God Melina do we have to do this now?"_

_"_ _Yeah. Now first question."_

_"_ _Their not to going to pick me."_

_"_ _Of course not. But just for shits and giggles."_

_"_ _Ok shoot."_

_"_ _Places you've always wanted to visit."_

_A laugh. " Besides the corner store."_

_"_ _Jade."_

_"_ _Fine. France. Hong Kong.. Greece."_

_"_ _Really?"_

_"_ _Yeah. I want to take Jahari someday. And I've never been on a plane."_

_"_ _And how will you feel, being the first illegal Alien to step foot on a plane."_

_"_ _Hopefully not scared shi-" A pause, another laugh, then realization. " You know what Melina. Fuck you."_

The video cut to black as Jade's hand came up against the screen.

Smiling.

Laughing.

Things that humans did.

Human things.

_"_ _What did we do to make you hate us?"_

What hadn't they done? The news was riddled with reports of upcoming race wars, needless murders, and rapes-. And it had only grown worst in his absence.

He pulled the chip from his chest. The tiny piece of plastic with the thin strip of metal that held memories in a series of code. He curled his fist around it, intending to crush it, finally destroy it. After all he didn't need it, he had his new form, an almost infinite amount of memory. This chip was superficial.

Superficial and useless.

The computer beside him beeped, signaling yet another body was done. A new form.

He opened his hand, revealing a still intact SD card. He would keep it a little longer, there might still be useful information on it, more contacts, to continue on with his plan.

He slipped the chip back into the slot in his chest. Should its usefulness run out, he would destroy it.

Another beep from the computer, then a slight fading in his vision as a page from the internet was pulled up. An amended police report on a missing person that turned themselves in.

Jade Wilson.

It was no hard task to access he security camera's within the police station, most were wired within a less than secure wireless network, and while his access to the internet was limited strictly to computer use only, it was not completely restricted. He scanned all the cameras, moving from room to room, until he found the one he was looking for.

" We're still waiting to see if the students press charges," an officer said.

" I didn't steal their robot," Jade said crossing her arms against her chest.

" So your telling me it just up and walked out?"

" Something like that," she snuffed shifting her feet against the top of the table.

" Feet down," the officer barked. " Jus so ya know, stealin and returin still counts as stealin. Your lucky they've decided not to press charges."

" Ok. Whatever can I go now."

Sighing the officer ran a hand though his tuff of greying hair. " Yea. Yea. Free to leave. Make sure to stop by the front desk sign the release forms."

" Yep," she said standing and following the officer out.

Ultron had expected her to confess, to tell the officer everything that happened. That would be in her greatest interest after all.

Expectations and reality. Such a fragile line. Always being faded, and crossed. He should have known better to expect such a thing. After all they wouldn't believe her, why would she waste her time?

She signed the paperwork, and left, shoving both hands in his pockets. Outside the building she pulled out a cell phone, the screen bright blue as it rang, and answered it.

" Really?" She sounded surprised. " Wait, you're not fucking with me are you? I don't know Andrew do you? Yeah. I'm heading over now."

She sped up her pace, disappearing from the view of the cameras into the street, hood up.

Moving.

Moving.

The type of human to never stay grounded for long. Their lives were so short and weak, any day could be their last. Why should she?

He felt another bit of his consciousness come to life, away from the room he was in. One of his drones sending a distress signal.

Someone was trying to track him. Well maybe not him, but perhaps the IP addresses currently locked into the computers he was using to access the internet since he could not physically access it himself with this own body. A barbaric method compared to what he was used to, but efficient for the time being.

But he was careful, hiding all traces, invisible unless the tracker knew exactly what they were looking for. Exactly who.

One of the humans. It had to be, only three knew of his existence.

Soon to be only two. Perhaps even one, depending on the circumstances.

" Always something," he said calling forth his drones.

* * *

**Jade**

Andrew got my job back. I would be grateful to him if he wasn't the one who made me lose it in the first place. Still I had to give him at least a little credit, Andrew was good at messing things up, not fixing them, and the fact that he may have successfully did this, might mean he was getting better.

" We have to talk about this later," he said before I hung up. Meaning he wasn't happy about my line of work, and would try his hardest to convince me to quit. We would have that talk later, and I would try my hardest to convince him it wasn't like I liked my line of work either, but it paid.

I came to the back of the club, using my key card to swipe my way in. Soft music played in the background, and the hum of the some of the girl's in the dressing room radiated through the walls as I made my way to Mr. Anderson's office.

Jeffery was in his office when I knocked on the door, he turned surprised when he noticed it was me standing there ,and not one of the other girls.

"Hi," I said waving, and putting on one of my best ' glad to be here' smiles.

" Good to have you back Jade," Mr. Anderson said. " Can you work tonight?"

" Yeah, sure. Am I dancing tonight or-"

" Waiting tables. I have enough dancers tonight. That alright with you?"

" Yep," I said.

Waiting tables was my least favorite job. I'd rather be in the back doing dish, at least with that I didn't have to talk to anybody or pretend to be nice. On the stage, I danced with the persona of the tattooed bad girl, ' naughty is nice,' as coined by Anderson, so no smiling or niceness was required, and I could for the most part pretend that the men below me didn't exist.

" Jade," Jeffery called. He came rushing down the hall, stopping right in front of me. " I thought you were gone for good."

" Yeah well," I said shrugging. " Once a stripper always a stripper."

" That's not what I meant," he said.

" Then what did you mean?"

He fell silent. " Nothing. I just-"

" You just…" I said waving my hand in a motion for him to hurry it along. I could never quite figure out what Jeffery's deal was.

" Nothing," he said softly. " Just glad your back." He hit my arm softly, then continued past me leaving me in the hall. I watched him go for a moment, before following him down the hall into the dressing room. A few of the girls were in there, doing their hair and makeup, and they turned as I arrived.

I waved, and smiled curtly as they welcomed me back.

" I'm doing this for Jahari, I'm going this for Jahari," I chanted under my breath as I dressed. It was going to be a long night."

" Long island ice tea at table fifteen," Stephone said as he shuffled past me, hips swaying to the beat of the music.

" Heard," I said turning swiftly to sit a liquor shot on the table of the nearest patron.

" Like now," Stephone shouted across the room.

" I'm doing this for Jahari," I mumbled under my breath as I snatched the long island ice tea off the counter, nearly spilling it onto the lap of a patron, and placing it on my tray. Since seven the club had been bustling with patrons, and I was rusty at waiting tables. Not to mention waiting tables didn't give nearly as many tips. And for what little tips we did get, we had to split at the end of the night.

" Long island ice tea," I said sitting the beverage on the table of the patron without looking at him. I closed my eyes and smiled. " Anything else I can get you sir?"

" No," said a woman's voice. I opened my eyes. " But later on I'm sure I can think of something."

She wore a tight black dress, her red hair was cut into a bob.[i] She was pretty, gorgeous actually, yet somewhat familiar. I chopped it down to her probably being a regular.

" Enjoy," I said grinning stupidly. Girl or boy I would flirt myself into more tips if necessary. I gave her one last smile before moving to the next table, stopping momentarily as she lifted her hand to slip a hundred dollar bill into my hand.

" For you," she said her perky lips curling into a smile.

" Thanks," I said slowly curling my fingers around the bill. She stood, her heels causing her to loom over me. Without them I guessed she would be about my height.

" Don't mention it," she said standing, picking up her clutch purse off the table and walking past me. " See you later."

" Have a nice-" I began when someone tapped my shoulder. " What?"

Miranda stood behind me. " Dress up, you've been requested in room fifteen."

" Oi," I said waving the receipt at Miranda who was carrying drinks. " I'm on the floor remember."

"They requested you," she snorted.

" They? They who?"

" How the fuck should I know? Don't you know them, they requested you by name."

_By name…_

" Did Anderson approve this?"

Miranda rolled her eyes impatiently. " He was the one who sent me to tell you."

_Who…_

" Just go get dressed ok? I have more orders to fill."

I never got private requests for me by name. I felt my gut clinch.

" Yeah. Ok," I said. " I'll be there in a minute."

I went to the private room to scope out my clientele, ignoring the shouts of the patrons around me, both at the dancers and me to the stop and take their orders. Outside the closed curtain of the private room two men in black suits stood on either side of the door, looking both intimidating and ready. I slowed my shuffle to a stop. Men in suits guarding a door usually meant someone important was inside a room. Someone important that asked to speak to me.

I turned on my heel to go to the dressing room, phone in hand. I dialed Melina's number.

She answered immediately.

" Are you ok?"

" Yeah. Um…listen I'm at the club…"

" You got your job back?"

" Something like that."

" Then what's the problem?"

" I've been requested to dance."

"And…"

" And there are strange men in black suits guarding the door. Meaning someone…probably someone important is inside." I took a deep breath. " I never get requested by important people. Meaning…"

" Oh shit…" Melina said.

" Yeah," I said.

" You think this is a Ultron thing?"

" I think it's a Ultron thing," I said.

" Right. Right," Melina said. I could hear her tapping the desk next to the keyboard with her fingernails, a habit she had when she was thinking. " Right…Right…Where are you?"

" Outside the dressing room."

" Can you get out of it. You know make up some excuse," she paused for a moment. " Oh tell them you've contracted Cyclosporiasis."

" What?"

" Yeah that should work."

" No. What the fuck is that?"

" It's a parasite," she said. " That you get from drinking…sewage…water…"

" Eww no. What the hell Melina?"

" Then tell them you have diarrhea. No one wants a ticking time bomb dancing on top of them."

" I'm starting to think you're not taking this very seriously," I snapped.

" Well what do you want to do? Run? If these people are after you, they already know where you work. Your name. Running won't work."

" Running has never failed me before."

" No…maybe you should go."

" Go…go to them?"

" It might just be a false alarm and one of them just happened to see you dance before and want you to dance now."

" Or they could blow my brains out the moment I step in."

" Yeah or-"

" No phone Jade," Jeffery called as he passed me in the hall. "At least not where the cameras can see you."

" Sorry," I called over my shoulder."

" Maybe your right," Melina was saying as I finally put the phone back up to my ear. " Running might be good."

" I'm going in," I said. I mentally kicked myself as I said the words. I'm going in. Going in to danger. Seemed like I was doing that a lot lately. Courting danger. Just like the good ole days.

" Keep me on the line," Melina said. " Just in case. I'll mute my side."

" Cant," I said opening the door to the dressing room. " Nowhere to store my phone."

" What? Your butt hole not big enough or something?"

" You know-" I started.

" I know you love me," she said. She paused for a long moment, letting silence pass between us, thick and full of fear. At the end of the day neither of us knew what we were doing. One thing, had turned our world upside down.

" Yeah," I said breaking the silence. " In the meantime try and figure out just how he came back to life, if it's not to dangerous."

" Way ahead of you," she said. " Be careful."

" Yeah…" I said. " You to."

* * *

Maybe it was because I never really got used to the ugly motif of the private rooms, with its cliché burgundy drapes, lambs, and chairs, but I did not like the look of private room number 15, or the man and woman currently sitting inside.

Jeffery stood behind me, my bouncer for the night. At least that hadn't changed, he was always found a way to be my bouncer. Under different circumstances I would have turned and asked him why he always seemed to be there when I turned around, but I was focused on trying to appear normal, well as normal as a stripper could appear.

I was currently wearing the skimpiest thing I could find in my locker, without being completely naked, accompanied by the tallest heels I ever owned in my life. If it came down to it, maybe I could use the heels as a weapon, and stab them to death.

I felt a bubble of nervous laughter raise in my throat at the thought of me heel in hand, threatening a group of men armed to the teeth with hidden weapons. I choked the laughter down. Now was not the time.

I expected a room full of men. What I got was one woman with pale skin, and bleach blond hair, wearing a black business suit and holding a clipboard. She reminded me of a stone eyed secretary of some big business, just waiting for the next patron to walk to the desk just so she could tell them it would be a three hour wait to see the boss.

If things got ugly I figured I could take her.

" Private dance or lap-" I began.

" Jade Wilson," she said interrupting me. Her voice reminded me of wet ice breaking, cold and without feeling. She lifted the clipboard. " That is your name is it not?"

I didn't answer.

" My employer wishes to extend his deepest regrets that he had to leave before you could be properly introduced. He hopes no offense is taken." She asked eyes never once rising from the clipboard.

" None," I said.

" Good," he put the clipboard down, and raised her head to look up at me. Her eyes were the color of steel. I felt a tremor go through me. Whoever this woman was she was dangerous. Not the kind of danger that came with violence, fierce and predictable, but the cold calculating kind of danger, unreadable and unpredictable.

" Who-" I began when she cut me off.

"Private," the woman said. When I didn't move, she added, " Go on."

" Yes," I said.

I stepped onto the platform, heart pounding. Outside the music blared. Fingers shaking I took hold of the pole so hard my knuckled turned white.

_Pretend like nothing is wrong…you're just a dancer. An ignorant dancer…_

Better said than done. With this mysterious woman's steel eyes on me, and what little knowledge I did have of what was going on, I threatened to pop under the pressure, like a overfilled water balloon. Every second that past I expected one of the men in black suits outside the curtains to pop in and put a bullet in my head.

But it never did, and I counted the seconds until the whole ordeal was over. I finally stopped, a little short of breath, and glaring at the woman like this was truly my last few minutes on earth. If she wanted to kill me, or get information from me she sure was taking her sweet time.

" Decent," she said folding her clipboard under her arm. She stood, straightened out the wrinkles formed at the legs of her suit, and walked straight backed past the platform.

" Who are you?" I asked before she could leave.

The sound of her heels stopping echoed across the tiled floor.

" We will be in touch Jade Wilson," she said.

" Right," I mumbled falling onto my hands and knees, shaking.

I was still shaking by the time I mustered up the strength to leave the private room. Jeffery was outside the door arms crossed, trying his best to look intimidating when I finally stumbled from the room.

" Jade?"

I stumbled past him.

" Are you ok?"

" No," I said. " Bad case of Cyclo-" The threat of vomit rising in my throat interrupted my excuse.

" Jesus Jade, what's gotten into you," Jeffery said as he pulled me up by the waist and held me.

" Nothing. Just…Just…let me get cleaned up." I pushed him away as I stumbled down the hall towards the dressing room.

" Let me hel-"

" I got it, thanks," I said. Once inside I shifted through my stuff for my cell. The screen read that I had ten missed calls from Melina. Jeffery came into the dressing room just as hit the callback button.

" Are you sick?" He asked.

The phone rang once, before Melina picked it up.

" Jade? Jade is that you?"

" Yep," I croaked. Jeffery took a step towards me, I held up one hand stopping him." What's wrong?"

" Ultron…" Melina said hesitantly.

" What about him?" I snapped. Moses! I was getting tired of hearing that name. It was like a curse. Something bad always seemed to happen when it was uttered.

"He's here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy. Feedback is much appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> Not a lot happening, and I'm sorry for that. Action kinda starts in the next chapter. So until then, Review, let me know how this is. Am I like the only person who thought Ultron was like the best villain ever, and the best character in that entire movie.
> 
> Maybe.
> 
> Well he was for the record.
> 
> See ya next chapter.


End file.
